The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and more specifically to a single-ended sense amplifier with read-assist.
Random access memory (RAM) most commonly refers to computer chips that temporarily store dynamic data to enhance computer performance. By storing frequently used or active files in random access memory, a computer may access the data faster than if the computer retrieves the data from a far-larger hard drive. Random access memory is volatile memory, meaning it loses its contents once power is cut. This is different from non-volatile memory such as hard disks and flash memory, which do not require a power source to retain data.
Random access memory, which may also be referred to as cache memory arrays, is comprised of a plurality of memory cells having an individual logic circuit associated with each memory cell. When logic functions are to be performed based on the content of more than one memory location in the random access memory, current implementation achieve such logic functions in custom logic blocks outside the memory arrays.